Wanted
by LoneWolf7
Summary: Sequel to "Away". Ginny's death caused quite a stir in the wizarding community, although nobody understands her reasons for suicide. A séance is held, and an unexpected person turns up...


Title: Wanted

Authors: Taisha and LoneWolf.

Notes: A thanks to both reviewers who asked for more of "Away", you made us do a sequel!!! All things belong to J.K. Rowling, except for the damn plotline which belongs to Teggie. Lyrics are written by Juha Kylmänen, and you will find them on the For My Pain album 'Fallen' under the name "Dancer In The Dark". I owe the words Ginny says to her family as her last words to them while they are still alive, and I also owe the smut scene in the end. Just 'cause that's the thing I do to Teggie when I see her. 

- LW.

Thank you to both of my reviewers, it wasn't necessary to post so many reviews in order to get what you wanted: a sequel. I guess you all expected me to write another chapter, but I figured it would be better to write a sequel which could be read as a stand-alone fic as well. I owe the plotline which LW hates, and the idea to pick "Dancer In The Dark" was mine as well. I love reviews, so keep them coming!

- Teggie.

~*~

Youngest Weasley Commits Suicide!

By Rita Skeeter.

_Word came from the Weasley family today that their youngest child, Virginia, has committed suicide. She was found in the bathroom with slit wrists, and a note had been attached to the door._

_Virginia had just graduated from Hogwarts and was looking forward to her scholarship at Verdis Academy. Reasons for her suicide have not been revealed to this reporter. _

_It is, however, peculiar that she committed suicide in the Muggle way. Maybe people should be looking for a reason into that direction._

_We wish the family our best and we will do anything to support them in this very difficult time.   _

****

**_The only hope in this endless night_**

**_Is to follow you through the shadows of the deepest blue, away from the light_**

**_I hear your voice is calling me: "Don't be afraid"_**

**_But there's something deep inside of me_**

**_Forcing me to turn away_**

****

Harry didn't know for just how he had sat there with the paper motionless in his hands. Ginny, _dead_? It just couldn't be. It had to be a joke!

Of course, Ginny hadn't exactly been herself lately. First of all there had been the attack on Hogwarts by Voldemort, including him dying in front of her, and then there was the small problem of Ron. Ginny's brother had been tortured into insanity by Death Eaters a couple of weeks ago, and was currently staying in St Mungo's. But suicide? 

****

**_Take my hand, don't turn away, I need you to stay_**

**_I know a place where the light and the dark can become as one_**

****

Harry's reaction was pretty much the same as the rest of the wizarding world's reactions to Ginny's death. Her family was not coping well, and the small notion of Rita Skeeter to find a Muggle cause for Ginny's problems had caused hate among those few who still believed in Voldemort's return. This resulted in occasional riots in the Muggle world, because Ginny had been pure-blooded.

It was two months later that Ginny's family decided they wanted to talk with their daughter through a séance. Harry and Hermione had been asked to be present, as well as Albus Dumbledore.

**_This loneliness is killing me _**

**_Is there a place we both can live?_**

****

"We are all gathered here today to seek contact with Ginny in the spirit world," Dumbledore began. "I want all of you to be completely silent as I search her soul in the masses."

Molly Weasley clasped her hand over her mouth as a white light appeared from the middle of the circle they had formed, revealing a small red-headed figure. 

"Why have you called me back?"

Ginny's voice was hollow and distant, but there was a hint of annoyance in her voice. Charlie blinked back a couple of tears and said:

"We want to know your reasons."

"For what? For killing myself?" Ginny asked in surprise. "I think you all know my reasons somewhere deep down inside."

"It seemed like you were happy, Gin," Bill said. "We have blamed ourselves, the community, your friends, everyone. But it seems like you were friends with everyone, and that you were a lovely girl according to people's condolences."

"Did you blame _him _as well?"

Nobody answered her question, although it was clear that they did. Ginny nodded and moved her hand ever so slightly. There was an odd flash of the blackest light and the circle recoiled from the middle without breaking their connection as they saw the person standing next to their daughter.

****

**_You're the dancer in the dark _**

**_You're the child of the light _**

****

Tom Riddle. The sixteen-year-old version of him, anyway. He smiled at Ginny but frowned as he looked upon the circle of people.

"Why did you summon me, Dumbledore?"

His question cut through the silence that had fallen as a sharp knife. Dumbledore responded calmly:

"Ginny was the one who summoned you, I believe."

A quick glance at her told Tom that this was the truth. Ginny shuffled her feet on the floor nervously and said:

"They want my reasons."

Tom smiled, a smile of someone who knew something others did not, and turned to the circle once more.

**_You're the sinner of all time_**

**_You're the saint with wings so white_**

****

"I am the reason," he said softly. "You read it in her letter, but refused to believe it. She wanted to be with me again, after my older self rejected any kind of love shown in her eyes."

Harry shook his head in stunned disbelief, whereas Fred choked out:

"You're evil!"

"So I am, and so I am not. I am both at the same time. I care for your sister," Tom answered, "the way that other men would care about their wife. I love her as well as you do."

**_You're the distant shape in the night_**

**_You're all the innocence left alive_**

****

Ginny beamed at him and asked Hermione:

"Have you found a use for the black book yet?"

"And are you," she continued, this time at her mother, "wearing my necklace?"

Both women nodded slowly. Ginny smiled again, a real smile and not the half-hearted ones Harry had gotten used to, and took Tom's hand. They disappeared from the circle, but not before they heard Ginny's last words to them:

"_I love you. I have all I ever wanted, so try to be happy. Don't cry for me, my loved ones, for we will meet again._"

**_You're like tainted sun_**

**_You're the star shining bright_**

****

Tom pulled Ginny into a hug in the spirit world. 

"You did well, my love," he said. "I am proud of you."

"And so you should be, Tom. So you should be."

Tom lowered his head for a soft kiss, which became more urgent every second. Maybe, if you listen closely, you will one day hear their laughter carry over the clouds right up to the sun.

Two rays joined as one.

~*~

Read? Review! 


End file.
